poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Sanctuary Island
The gameplay is an advanced version of the Poptropica sword fighting game but with items and talking. You can earn levels that are for showing your fellow tribes. When you present the Sanctuary Diamond to Nung you get the Peridot Sky sanctuary Island Medallion. Setting In the dawn of a new evil, somebody must save the Sanctuary from terrifying monsters! Characters You - Chosen One Kylie - Alerts you of threat Naruto - Assists you if you give some Gold powder Granada - Gives you rusty Blade Newt - Trades you Lead blade for Engraved Pottery Prongs - Trades you shortcake for Iron Pot Isaac - Trades you Precision Foil for Precision Telescope Nung - Founder of sanctuary, gives instructions Gnug - Leader of monsters, second to last boss Chiller - Final boss, corrupted far lands Tyrant - Monster commander Items Rusty Blade - Usable for fighting monsters, 5 Damage - Given by Granada Cursed Staff - Usable for fighting monsters, 10 Damage + every Xp earned does damage to you - Dropped by Monster fighter Lead Blade - Usable for fighting monsters, 20 Damage + 5 Damage continous poison effect - Given by Newt Precision Foil - Usable for dueling Boss's and fighting monsters, 50 - 100 Damage - Given by Isaac Gold Powder - Usable for Naruto's assistence - Dropped by Monster Juggernauts Engraved Pottery - Usable for trading - Found in the cave of Mount Mist-Ear-Us Iron Pot - Usable for Trading - Dropped by M.Samurai Precision Telescope - Usable for Trading - Found in Isaac's imagination Shortcake - Used to open Treat Gate - Given by Prongs Mind Machine! - Used to enter Isaac's imagination - found in Isaac's lab Key - Used to Enter Cemetary - Found with 10 Fragments Key Fragment - Used to make key - Dropped by Vice Lords Restoration Orb - Used to purify Gnug - Found in the Vault Sanctuary Diamond - Used as proof for Defeating Chiller - Found in Chemistry Lab Enemys Monster - Drops XP - 20 HP Flying Monster - Drops XP - 10 HP Monster Fighter - Drops XP and Cursed Staff - 50 HP Monster Juggernaut - Drops XP and sometimes Gold Powder - 100 HP Vice Lord - Drops1/10 Key fragments to Gnun's palace - 200 HP Nightmare - Drops XP - 50 HP Freezer - 500 HP Freezernaut - 1000 HP Boss's M.Samurai - 100 HP Monster Commander - 1000 HP Viceroy - 2000 HP Monstrophic Agent - 3000 HP Gnug - 6000 HP Chiller - 12000 HP Places Main Street - Has the Traders Houses and Granada and Kylie - Left is the Cave and Right is the Sanctuary Temple. Cave - Has Monsters and Flying Monsters and Naruto - Right is Main Street. Sanctuary Temple - Has Monsters and Monster Fighters and Nung - Left is main street and right is Sanctuary Walls. Sanctuary Walls - Has M.Samurai and Flying Monsters - Left is Sanctuary Temple and Right is Mount Mist-Ear-Us. Mt.Mist-Ear-Us - Has Hidden cave and Monsters - Left is Sanctuary Walls and Right is Hidden Cave Hidden Cave - Has Engraved pottery and a Monster Juggernaut at the Cake wall - Left is the mountain and down is Isaac's Hidden Laboratory. Isaacs Lab - Has Mind Machine and Isaac - Mind machine is Isaac's Imagination, Up is Hidden Cave and Down is Monster Central. Isaacs Imagination - Has Nightmares and Precision Telescope - Mind Machine is Isaac's Lab. Monster Central - Has Monster Juggernauts and Vice Lords - Up is Isaac's Lab and right is the Cemetary Walls. Cemetary Walls - Has Monster fighters and Wall needs full Key to Enter - Right is Monster Central and Left Down is the Final Terminus. Final Terminus - Has Viceroy and Monstrophic Agent - Up is Cemetary wall and left is Gnug's Throne Room. Gnugs Throne Room - Has Gnug - Left is Final Terminus and Right is the Vault. Vault - Has Freezers and has the Restoration Orb - Left is Throne Room and Down is Desolate Sanctuary MEMBERS ONLY QUEST - Desolate Sanctuary - Kylie tells problem again, Freezers - Up is Vault and Right is Vector Village. Vector Village - Has Freezers and Freezernauts - Left is Desolate Sanctuary and Right is Raster Rodeo. Raster Rodeo - EVERY ENEMY IN THIS AREA - Left is Vector Village and right is Old ChemistryLab Old Chemistry Lab - Chiller and the Sanctuary Diamond is here - Left is Raster Rodeo and right is Cave.